Silver Moon
Silver Moon is a rebel faction that exists in the world of Sorakos. The group's motivations are to stop a war that the Garnician Republican Guard seems eager to start with the Zahn Empire over the Feywild Commonwealth. History The rebellion's name first came up soon after Driscoll Cuchulain and Salaris Veihd were expelled from the Garnician Republican Guard after being accused of conspiring against the Council of Rings. Since then incidents at Republican Guard outposts and governor's properties have increased, with rumors that a group led by the disgraced former Gem Lords was behind it. The group is based in Haven, which is where the Silver Moon Headquarters is located. The rebels do not have that many supporters, mostly just single agents working all over the Garnician Republic to try and undermine the war effort. The capture of Skyskiff Armory has given Silver Moon its first real foothold in the Republic. Members * Miri, Leader of Silver Moon and Member of Military Council * Wynne Raftor, Second in Command of Silver Moon * Malthus, Vizier * Erim Dawntracker, Governor of Haven * Gregarious Armitage, Chancellor of Haven and Commander of the Shadowlords * Halikar, Warden Commander of Falcon's Point, Admiral of the Air Force and Member of the Military Council * William Greyholt, Commander of House Greyholt and Member of the Military Council * Lars Garbonde, Military Commander of Haven and Member of the Military Council * Robert Greyholt, Military Instructor * Korin Farmer, Commanding Officer of The Little Bastard * Tyrion Stark, Spy Master and Member of Military Council * Hungrig, Cult Patron * Gaius Hubble, Arch-Bishop of the Hungrig Cult * Quarion Zolerii, Workforce Leader * Anastriana Lorhalien, Workforce Leader * Kenshin Takeda, Forge Master * Shingen Uesugi, Trade Master * Gilroy Torran, Arcane Researcher * Immeril, Arcane Researcher and Historian * Shamira Armitage, Arcane Instructor * Darius Kurn, Public Relations * Gavroche Greyholt, Chief of Dispatching * Brienne Kurn, Best Girl * Keiran Kurn, Best Boy * Arcon, Barbarian * Jason Elwes, Flamesinger Allies * Zerris Yashar, Haven Black Market Trader * Lionel Berhan, Greenbow Inn Owner * Thonan Moonshadow, Zahn Empire Flamen * Estria Bridune, Garnician Republican Guard Major Former Members * Driscoll Cuchulain, Leader (deceased) Personel Total: 13,327 Civilians Total: 5,600 * 600 at Haven * 5000 at Falcon's Point Workers Total: 3,050 * 100 at Haven * 2780 at Falcon's Point * 30 on The Little Bastard * 20 on The Dreadnought * 30 on The Prominence * 30 on The Eclipse * 50 on the Storm Rider Imperial Engineers Total: 10 * 10 on the Storm Rider Soldiers Total: 3,650 * 300 at Haven * 3050 at Falcon's Point * 20 on The Little Bastard * 80 on The Dreadnought * 50 on The Prominence * 50 on The Eclipse * 100 on the Storm Rider Fire Heralds Total: 40 * 40 at Falcon's Point Black Dragoons Total: 20 * 20 at Haven Hungrig Cultists Total: 70 * 40 at Haven * 10 at Falcon's Point * 20 on the Storm Rider Shadowlords Total: 502 * 502 at Haven House Greyholt Retainers Total: 385 * 385 at Haven Prisoners * Prusaadi Dawntracker * Keonis Li * Andoria Talion * Silence * Vincent Regule * Isara Regule * Tora Minas * 4 Black Dragoons * 1 Medusa Mercenary Resources Communication * 1 Dreamstone Network Critical Documents * Incriminating Documents on Prusaadi Dawntracker and Keonis Li * Incomplete Blueprints of Storm Rider Developed Technologies * Lycanthrapults, Disease-spreading Seige Weaponry * Lycannons, Disease-spreading Seige Weaponry Rituals Level 1 * Amanuensis (Arcana, No Check) * Arcane Mark (Arcana, No Check) * Brew Potion (Arcana/Religion, No Check) * Comprehend Language (Arcana) * Gentle Repose (Heal, No Check) * Make Whole (Arcana, No Check) * Purify Water (Arcana/Nature/Religion) * Silence (Arcana, No Check) * Traveler's Camouflage (Nature) Level 3 * Psychic Paper (Arcana/Nature, No Check) Level 4 * Enchant Item (Arcana, No Check) Level 5 * Magic Circle (Arcana) Level 6 * Cure Disease (Heal) * Disenchant Item (Arcana, No Check) * Duplicate (Arcana) * Phantom Steed (Arcana) * Shrink (Arcana) * Tree Stride (Nature) Level 8 * Remove Affliction (Heal) Tomes * Southreach Fighting Style (can train Southreach sword fighters) * Basics of Mount Taming (can tame wild animals to become mounts) * Mage Combat (advantage when fighting mages) * Thunder Magic (thunder spells) * Venom Blood Magic (poison and blood-based spells) * Guide to Imperial Engineering (can train engineers) Transport * The Little Bastard, Sky Skiff * The Dreadnought, Sky Skiff * The Eclipse, Sky Skiff * The Prominence, Sky Skiff * Storm Rider * 2 Ibonian Cruisers * Hugsy, Hippogriff * 1 Garnician Train Engine Treasury * 5,000 Gold Category:Factions Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos